Users often encounter information such as policies (e.g., privacy and/or data-security policies), terms and conditions of a contract (e.g., in software product licenses, leases for cars and apartments), etc. during everyday activities. These activities include surfing the web and visiting sites that have implemented certain policies. Such information, e.g., legal information embedded in sources such as websites and other non-electronic and/or electronic documents can be difficult to locate and/or analyze. Therefore, user may be unaware of such policies, terms, etc. Also, in many situations the user cannot continue interaction with a website unless the user accepts the website's policy. Though the website may direct a user to the website's policy, user may not have understood the user's obligations and any rights granted to the website. As such, in order to continue interacting with an on-line destination (e.g., a website) the user may unknowingly consent to any requirements imposed by the policies and/or terms of the on-line destination, or may unknowingly violate such requirements.